Scott's Paradise
Scott's Paradise is a story in The IT Files series, featuring Scott Dawson as the protagonist while also featuring Colette Landry and Ryoshi Dawson. Summary At ITEA HQ Colette Landry freezes Angela Schwarz after she reveals she'd discovered Colette's ties to Scott Dawson, smuggling her out of the building. In Newark Ryoshi Dawson starts a recruitment drive for Utopia Holdings, having already collected Valentine Mitchell. In Caxias Do Sul Scott Dawson awakens in bed next to Angel Jenly, one of his new tenants. Scott meets with Parker Reich, Utopia's new head of security, and gives her a tour, having previously acquired Talon Protection. Lara Zanella investigated Utopia Holdings, looking to make a business proposal, while Catherine Harper and River Peck looked to perhaps rob some penthouses. Ryoshi continued her recruitment drive, getting Helen Darwin, Melody Forsythe and Sondra Parker while using Rosalina Vasquez as her puppet. Lillian Carmichael ended up also joining Ryoshi, originally working at the hotel. Back in Brazil River Peck broke into Utopia Towers but discovered everyone frozen due to Type-7, eventually getting caught herself. The next morning Scott tested out his new Type-7D and contacted Ryoshi, reminding her about upcoming events. Appearing Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz (Lauren Ambrose)|link=Angela Schwarz Elizabeth Mitchell 2.jpg|Janelle Gallegos (Elizabeth Mitchell)|link=Janelle Gallegos Moon Bloodgood 3.jpg|Jin Pierce (Moon Bloodgood)|link=Jin Pierce Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn (Jason Statham)|link=Matthew Strathairn Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson (Maggie Q)|link=Ryoshi Dawson Vanessa Williams.jpg|Valentine Mitchell (Vanessa Williams)|link=Valentine Mitchell Malika Dudley 2.jpg|Malika Davies (Malika Dudley)|link=Malika Davies Eva Mendes.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez (Eva Mendes)|link=Rosalina Vasquez Linda Cardellini 2.jpg|Melody Forsythe (Linda Cardellini)|link=Melody Forsythe Kate del Castillo 3.jpg|Teresita Zuniga (Kate Del Castillo)|link=Teresita Zuniga Sela Ward 2.jpg|Lillian Carmichael (Sela Ward)|link=Lillian Carmichael Steve Austin.png|Roy Austin (Steve Austin)|link=Roy Austin Abbie Cornish 3.jpg|Kate Keller (Abbie Cornish)|link=Kate Keller Naomi Watts.jpg|Alexis Sutherland (Naomi Watts)|link=Alexis Sutherland Paula Graces.jpg|Veronica Estes (Paula Garces)|link=Veronica Estes Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson (Kiefer Sutherland)|link=Scott Dawson Ksenia Sukhinova.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov (Ksenia Sukhinova)|link=Adrianna Dashkov Jessica Biel 2.jpg|Casey Adams (Jessica Biel)|link=Casey Adams Tara Reid 3.jpg|Shannon Andrews (Tara Reid)|link=Shannon Andrews Angelina Jolie 2.jpg|Angel Jenly (Angelina Jolie)|link=Angel Jenly Melyssa Ford 2.jpg|Carol Danvers (Melyssa Ford)|link=Carol Danvers Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich (Gina Carano)|link=Parker Reich Elise Gatien 3.png|Jessica Drew (Elise Gatien)|link=Jessica Drew Kea Wong 2.jpg|Natalia Romanova (Kea Wong)|link=Natalia Romanova Alexz Johnson.jpg|Susan Richards (Alexz Johnson)|link=Susan Richards Valerie Cruz.jpg|Sarita Delgado (Valerie Cruz)|link=Sarita Delgado Rose Rollins 2.jpg|Greta Stevens (Rose Rollins)|link=Greta Stevens Gal Gadot.jpg|Gabi Lachman (Gal Gadot)|link=Gabi Lachman Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal (Josie Bissett)|link=Karen Draskal Dawn Olivieri.jpg|Lydia Talent (Dawn Olivieri)|link=Lydia Talent Deborah Secco 2.jpg|Lara Zanella (Deborah Secco)|link=Lara Zanella Kim HyoYeon.jpg|Mi-Young Hwang (Kim HyoYeon)|link=Mi-Young Hwang Park Ji Yoon.jpg|Naoko Kobayashi (Park Ji Yoon)|link=Naoko Kobayashi Meagan Good.jpg|Catherine Harper (Meagan Good)|link=Catherine Harper Kelly Rowland.jpg|Torre Myers (Kelly Rowland)|link=Torre Myers Alycia Purrott 5.jpg|Heather Douglas (Alycia Purrott)|link=Heather Douglas Shenae Grimes 4.jpg|Janet Van Dyne (Shenae Grimes)|link=Janet Van Dyne Odette Annable.jpg|River Peck (Odette Annable)|link=River Peck Roslyn Sanchez.jpg|Izel Cortez (Roslyn Sanchez)|link=Izel Cortez Jennifer Connelly.jpg|Helen Darwin (Jennifer Connelly)|link=Helen Darwin Elizabeth Perkins 2.jpg|Sondra Parker (Elizabeth Parkins)|link=Sondra Parker Debi Mazar 2.jpg|Bonnie Corleone (Debi Mazar)|link=Bonnie Corleone Adriana Lima.jpg|Lola Mateo (Adriana Lima)|link=Lola Mateo Vanessa Branch 2.jpg|Maria Hill (Vanessa Branch)|link=Maria Hill Natascha Ragosina 2.jpg|Dominika Chernov (Natascha Ragosina)|link=Dominika Chernov Lynn Collins 2.jpg|Astrid Somers (Lynn Collins)|link=Astrid Somers Bérénice Marlohe 2.jpg|Victoire Glaisyer (Bérénice Marlohe)|link=Victoire Glaisyer Natalia Anderle 3.jpg|Calixta Teodoro (Natalia Anderle)|link=Calixta Teodoro Trivia * The story's original title was Scott's Annoyance. * The prize Ryoshi collected was revealed in Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes to be Anastasia Stephanos. Category: Stories Category: The IT Files